


Jet Lag

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: An entire week!, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Day 7!, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Fluff, Flying, Gay Harley Keener, Harley missed Peter very much, Hugs, Love, M/M, Peter missed him too, Warm welcomes, coming home, hugs and kisses, planes, work trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley comes home from a long trip for work--Day seven of Febufluff: "Hugs"!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> I had another story planned for this day, and I wrote it all last night, but then I realized it didnt work with the prompt and that it wasn't fluffy enough. So I rushed to write this instead for today. I'm considering adding that story as a "chapter two" to this story, (even though it has nothing to do with this story, it isn't even parkner lol), so if you guys want to read it, please let me know!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :))
> 
> Title named after the song "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan

Harley bounces his leg repeatedly, his fingers twitching in his lap. He can feel the steady decline of the plane, and with each mile closer to landing, Harley feels more and more restless, more and more exciting, more and more _longing._

It's been a long, tiring two months. Two months of travelling from place to place for meeting after meeting, meetings with new companies and enterprises to see who could be a good potential partner for Stark Industries. And while he had enjoyed his time abroad, seeing new places and exploring, and while he would forever be grateful to Pepper for the chance to have these types of experiences, he was beyond ready to come home. Beyond ready to be home, in their apartment, in their bed, back with the love of his life.

There was a lot of change from his trip across countries, across continents, from staying at hostels, to motels, to five star hotels, from experiencing different cultures and seeing different ways of life, from trying all kinds of different foods and cuisines, some to his taste and some not so much, the one thing that stayed consistent the entire time was the ache of longing in his chest, the feeling of his soul crying for his other half, separated by many seas and land, crying out for _Peter_.

God, he had missed Peter. His other half, his soulmate, the love of his life who had been so supportive of his ideas and endeavors, who had convinced Harley to go on this trip in the first place, and had called him every night (or morning) since, even if the calls usually only consisted of good mornings/nights, a small recap of their days, and an exchange of I love yous, the timezones rarely working out in the favor. He had missed his smile, his laugh, the little twinkle in his bambi eyes, the faint freckles scattered across his nose like a galaxy. Had missed the feeling of his lithe, shorter body in his arms, missed the feeling of his thinner, chapped, bitten lips on his own, missed the small puffs of air against his collarbone whenever they slept, Peter's head always finding it's way onto his chest, curling into his arms. He missed it, missed _all of it_ , missed all of _him_ with every fiber in his being and he could barely wait for this plane to land so he could see him again. So he could hold him again, _kiss_ him again, after what feels like forever.

Luckily for Harley, the plane only takes a few more minutes to land, the aircraft bumping onto the ground on the landing gear and skidding to a stop slowly, making its way to the terminal gate. As soon as the seatbelts light turns off, the plane settling to a completely stop, Harley is up and out of his seat, grabbing his carry on luggage and turning on his phone. The phone boots up, and automatically vibrates with a message, a message from _Peter_.

**'Let me know when you land. Can't wait to see you baby 🥰😘❤'**

Harleys heart swells in his chest, thrumming against his ribs with excitement, with anticipation. He types back a quick response, and walks off the plane, thanking the flight attendants and the pilots while also thanking every god and deity out there that he had chosen first class on his way home, just so that he could get out first, so he could see Peter _faster._

He makes a quick pitstop at the washroom and then he's walking out of the gates, towards the baggage area, towards _Peter_ , his heart pounding in his chest. He sees a crowd of people by the entrance, all waiting for their respective family member or coworker, but they dont matter, nobody, nothing matters right now except finding _him_ , where is he, where-

"Harls?"

He turns towards the soft familiar tone, and inhales sharply, a wide smile growing on his face instantaneously. Right in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall is none other than the love of his life, Peter Parker himself, in all of his glory, his chestnut hair curled and swept over to the side, his jaw sticking out like it was chiseled from a Greek sculptor, his brown, caramel eyes wide and filled with tears, but bright, joyous, a smile mirroring Harley's own cracking his face. He's wearing a light wash pair of Jean's that sculpts his tights, and a big black sweater with the MIT logo on it, _Harley's_ sweater, the material swallowing his petite frame like it always has, like it most likely always will. He looks more beautiful than Harley remembered, like he was cut out of a magazine, the image of perfection. Man, how did Harley get so lucky?

"Oh baby," pushes out of his lips before hes racing forward, pulling Peter into a tight, almost suffocating hug, pressing his face into Peter's curl and breathing in the scent of his shampoo, missing that sweet apple scent. He feels even better than he remembered too, Harleys arms fitting perfectly around Peter's waist and curled around his back, Peter's arms going the same around his neck, the two of them slotting together like they were made for each other, their souls intertwining and their hearts beating as one. Peter pushes his face into Harleys neck, forehead pressed against the underside of Harleys chin, wetness dripping onto his shoulder, his body shuttering with a sob of happiness, of pure, unbridled joy. But that's okay, because Harleys crying too, the tears seeping into Peter's scalp. "Missed you." He mumbles, pressing a hard kiss against the top of Peter's head. "Missed you so, so much."

"I missed you too," Peter pulls his head back, grabs either side of Harleys face and kisses him passionately, their lips dancing a familiar tango as they pull each other closer, as close as they can be. "Love you so much." He mumbles against his lips, hand tugging lightly on Harleys hair before they pull away for air, foreheads still pressed together, noses rubbing. "I love you." He repeats, staring deeply into Harleys eyes, his own filled to the brim with warmth and adoration and so, so much _love._ It almost knocks Harley off of his feet, except hes pretty sure he's staring back the same way, like Peter holds the moon and stars, like he owns the universe. He does, he does own the universe, _Harleys_ universe in the palm of his hands, and Harley couldnt be luckier.

"I love you too. To the moon and back." He rubs against Peter's cute button nose, heart soaring at the little giggle Peter lets out in response. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." Peter echoes, before pulling away, but not completely, grabbing hold of Harley's hand in a tight grip, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, let's get your bags and go home."

Harley smiles wider, and follows Peter's lead, heading towards the conveying belts. They may still be in the airport, a 40 minute drive away from their apartment but to Harley, he is already home, hand in hand, standing by Peter's side.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I'm sorry ahdismsma I'll try and make tomorrow's better, I promise
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :))


End file.
